The End of peace
by Snowwhisker
Summary: A long time ago, wolves and cats lived in peace in the forest. Runningpaw was just a confused apprentice, but things were all about to change. A battle was about to begin and she needed to choose a side. But her choice would change the forest..Plez Review
1. Runningpaw is Confused

The end of peace

Runningpaw is confused

The forest was silent. Runningpaw ran through the forest, with tears falling from her face. The she-cat knew not what to do. She could not go back where she came. Her clan had thrown her out. She knew that she was a traitor. Why had she done it? She shouldn't have done it… but she had.

She turned around to see if anyone had followed her. BOOM! She bumped into a large animal. It was a gray wolf with a scar down his face.

"Scarcloud!" She gasped. "Scarcloud, I was … I'm terribly sorry."

"Where do you think you're going? This is Snowpack territory." The dog growled to Runningpaw. "The treaty between the packs and clans don't provide for trespassing. You're lucky that I don't… don't… you're not worth my time. Leave now. Go back to your clan." Runningpaw did not leave. She had nowhere to go.

"Well?" He snarled.

"I'm afraid Riverclan has thrown me out. I have nowhere to go." She stared boldly into the eyes of Scarcloud, the leader of Snowpack. He looked into her eyes and suddenly saw a bright vision of lightning, snow, darkness, and… clouds. Cloudpack was the wolf's equivalent of Starclan. He paused for a second. If Cloudpack had sent him a vision, perhaps he should help the cat.

"Very well. The cats have an alliance with the wolves. Therefore, I will let you stay with Snowpack. But only temporarily. Got it kit!"

"I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice." Scarcloud laughed at her.

He led her to a large camp at the summit of a cave. She received mixed stares from the wolves. She held her head up and walked proudly. The cave was divided into many separate sections. She had to sleep in the way back of the cave away from the other wolves. She did not mind. She shouldn't be trusted. She was a traitor… a lousy traitor, not safe to be around.

Runningpaw woke up in the morning. She got up and found

Scarcloud.

"Thank you. I'll leave, now." Scarcloud nodded. Remembering his vision of her, he said calmly,

"Snowpack is not heartless. We will care for the weak from any clan or pack. Farewell, Runningpaw."

"May Star- Cloudpack protect," She answered coolly. She bowed her head in respect and Scarcloud returned the gesture.

She walked back through the forest. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was going. She had passed Fourtrees so long ago. She was very far from Riverclan. Where in Starclan's name was she going anyways? Who would take in a traitor?

"Runningpaw, why are you in Shadowclan?" She turned around to see Shadowclan cats.

"I don't know." She answered. "I have been thrown away from my clan."

"Mossstar will want to see you." They padded back to Shadowclan Camp. Mossstar walked forward, he looked at the cats.

"And why is this apprentice here? Is she not from Riverclan? Well?"

"She is not of Riverclan blood anymore. Her name is Runningpaw." One of the warriors piped up.

"Oh so you know her?" The warrior nodded slowly. It was a gray she-cat named Gustpelt, who had met Runningpaw at a Gathering.

"Well, why should she stay here? Unless a cat objects…" There was a silence.

Gustpelt stepped forward again.

"I was originally an abandoned kit too. I will not stand by. Give her a chance Mossstar."

"Fine. Since you're so avid on keeping her here, then, for the moment you may be her temporary mentor. Now, that that's settled. Flamefoot take a few cats on hunting duty."

Runningpaw stood silently. A dark tom strode over to her.

"Runningpaw, let me show you around. I'm Duskpaw." She smiled. She walked with him to the apprentice den.


	2. Allegiances

In the first chapter it says 'Runningpaw is confused', that's the title of the chapter.

* * *

Oops, I forgot to put these before the first chapter. Sorry that the Allegiances are real long. You can refer to this throughout the story however characters names and clans/packs may change during the story.

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan

LEADER:

Elmstar – a young black and white tom

DEPUTY:

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

Rippedfoot – crippled brown she-cat

WARRIORS

Gryphonwing – orange tom with gray eyes

Lightfang – white tom with gray spots

Dappledthorn – gray and orange tortoise-shell she-cat

APPRENTICE - Nightpaw – black she-cat

QUEENS

Gingerfur – ginger she-cat

Riverclan

LEADER

Stonestar – gray tortoise-shell she-cat

DEPUTY

Swiftfoot – light gray tom

APPRENTICE - Runningpaw – black and silver she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Brambletail – tabby tom

WARRIORS

Glowclaw – tortoise-shell tom

Whitepelt – bright white she-cat

APPRENTICE - Cliffpaw – dusty brown tom

Mudpelt – brown tom

Lostheart – pale gray tom

WindClan

LEADER

Spiderstar – black she-cat

DEPUTY

Lionfur – golden tabby tom

MEDECINE CAT

Brighttail – Tortoise-shell she cat with white tail

WARRIORS

Rainpelt – black she-cat with gray speckles

APPRENTICE - Onepaw – a young cat with bad hearing

Shadowclan

LEADER

Mossstar – pale tabby tom

DEPUTY

Pineheart – gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Dawnwing – dark ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE - Twigpaw – brown tortoise-shell she-cat

WARRIORS

Gustpelt – gray she-cat

Puddleclaw – blue-gray tabby tom; youngest warrior

Icepelt- white she-cat

APPRENTICE -Morningpaw – calico she-cat

Flamefoot – white tom with orange front paws

Blackleaf – black tom

APPRENTICE - Scarletpaw – almost red she-cat; daughter of Flamefoot and Goldenheart

Graystorm – silver tom

APPRENTICE - Duskpaw – dark tom, almost black

Specklepelt – tabby she-cat

Ravenface – black tom

Smokepelt – dark gray tom

APPRENTICE - Serpentpaw – long-legged tabby tom

Badgerclaw – black and white tom

QUEENS

Mistpelt – pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Goldenheart – dark ginger she-cat

Silverfang – gray she-cat

ELDERS

Sootflower – gray and white she-cat

Daypelt – dark tabby tom

Deadnose – tom that lost his sense of smell

Snowpack

ALPHA (leader)

Scarcloud – gray he-wolf with a scarred face

BETA (deputy)

Volepelt – brown he-wolf

HEALER (medicine dog)

MountainClaw – mixed gray he-wolf

WARRIORS

Whitewhisker – white he–wolf

Eveningwing – dark gray she-wolf

Brightfur – almost white he-wolf

APPRENTICE - Midnightpaw – black he-wolf

Patchstorm – pale gray with dark gray splotches she-wolf

APPRENTICE - Firepaw – black she-wolf with yellow eyes

QUEENS

Starflower – bright gray she-wolf

Dirtflower – brown she-wolf

Deerpelt – dark gray she-wolf


	3. CONFESSIONS

**CONFESSION**

Runningpaw's first few weeks at Shadowclan went smoothly. She was friends with Scarletpaw and Duskpaw. Morningpaw was not her favorite, but not an unkind she-cat. Serpentpaw was a tall tom, who was unusually kind to her. He was very handsome.

But wherever Runningpaw went trouble wasn't too far behind. It was Runningpaw's fate to have to run. She had lots to run from.

The next thing that could happen was Runningpaw's bad luck to ruin so much.

She was on a hunting squad with Scarletpaw, Gustpelt, and Blackleaf. They caught a few mice then headed back.

"Your fighting skills have improved." Blackleaf told them both. As they entered camp, the great tranquility came to an end.

"Pineheart is dead," cried Dawnwing from the medicine cat den. Cats rushed to her. Dawnwing, the young medicine cat, had been tending to Pineheart, the very sickly deputy, for weeks.

Mossstar came immediately. He padded over to Dawnwing and they left.

"Well," said Icepelt, "From what I have heard from Riverclan at the Gathering, Runningpaw would have experience with dead deputies…"

Runningpaw's pupils became very small. Icepelt knew. She stumbled backwards. Then she turned and she ran. She skipped through the forest until she could only hear a faint echo of Gustpelt calling after her.

A growl came forth from the trees. Out came three wolves: Patchstorm, a she-wolf, Firepaw, a black she-wolf with orange eyes, and Midnightpaw, a bright black he-wolf.

"This is land for Snowpack!" Runningpaw crouched in trepidation. A snarl came from behind her.

"Thanks for finding my apprentice, they are easily lost." Runningpaw turned around and saw Gustpelt, standing proudly. As soon as they left the dogs, her mentor snapped,

"What were you thinking, running off like that? Runningpaw, if something happened in Riverclan, you ought to tell me." Runningpaw could feel herself begin to cry.

"Gustpelt, I'm horrible. I'm a traitor. That's why Riverclan kicked me out. And if Mossstar had any brains he would, too!"

"No, he wouldn't are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"My mentor," Runningpaw muttered between wails, "was Swiftfoot, the deputy of Riverclan! He was such a good mentor. I KILLED HIM."

Gustpelt looked puzzled. She smiled and told her apprentice,

"It was just an accident, I'm sure. That happens all the time."

"No!" Runningpaw shook her head. "You don't understand! My poor kind mentor… I purposely killed him. I MURDERED HIM!"

Gustpelt's eyes widened to three times their normal size.

"What?" she gasped.

"You heard me! Fine, I'll tell you why…" Runningpaw's face was covered in tears.

* * *

AAAAA ... Cliff -hanger! Please REVIEW... 


	4. DEATH

**Sorry this is kinda short. REVEIW! **

**

* * *

**

**Death**

"Alright then, why did you kill your mentor?" Gustpelt was still slightly shocked.**  
**

"About a month ago, back in Riverclan," Runningpaw started, "We were having a fight with Windclan over the border. One of the Windclan cats was an apprentice. His name was Onepaw. I was assigned to fight him. But Onepaw is a lot smaller than me! And he can't hear well. In fact, he's virtually deaf. I couldn't fight him. Swiftfoot thought that I was having trouble, so he tried to help me. But Onepaw was helpless. Unknowingly, I clawed Swiftfoot's eyes out. He was blinded so he fell right over the gorge. I convinced myself that it was an accident, but I know otherwise. Anyhow, I felt really bad, but my fellow Riverclan cats kicked me out, and truthfully I can't blame them, I protected a Windclan cat and killed my own mentor. Swiftfoot was a great mentor, too. So now, you are gonna throw me out also."

"Who says?"

"Are you joking? You may be next!" Runningpaw was startled by Gustpelt's light expression.

"You could try… but I won't be caught off guard." Gustpelt laughed happily.

"But you can't seriously find this funny! Mossstar won't!"

"Mossstar doesn't have to know. Forget about what happened with Swiftfoot! It's in the past! Now come on! Let's go practice fighting!"

* * *

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW- I MIGHT CRY ( OR BITE YOU) 


	5. SERPENTPAW

**I need reviews! It isn't fair that this story got three reviews and another of mine got 150! Does this suck THAT MUCH? **

**

* * *

**

**SERPENTPAW**

Runningpaw returned to camp still sobbing. But Gustpelt stood firmly next to her, guiding her to her friends. Mossstar returned out from his important meeting.

"Badgerclaw will be our new deputy."

"Badgerclaw! Badgerclaw!" Everyone chanted loudly. Then, most of the clan went to go congratulate Badgerclaw. Runningpaw, who didn't know him really well, didn't budge. Serpentpaw began to walk to the new deputy. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Runningpaw. He turned and whispered,

"Would you like me to introduce you?" Runningpaw nodded. Serpentpaw said boldly to Badgerclaw,

"This is Runningpaw, our new apprentice. We'd like to congratulate you."

"Thanks. When will you two be made warriors? It can't be long. You've been apprentices for so many moons." Runningpaw bristled with excitement. She looked over and could see Serpentpaw's eyes glowing with enthusiasm and ambition, too.

"Wouldn't that be great, you and I warriors?" Serpentpaw sighed to her when they were alone. "Imagine what they'd say in Riverclan, when they realize that they got rid of the best warrior ever." Runningpaw couldn't help but giggle.

"Me? I'm no where near as good as Mossstar or Pineheart or Badgerclaw."

"Would you like to become as great as them? Maybe someday, we'll be leaders, the best leaders. No one's born great like a leader; you have to _do_ something great. We will, too. To be a really great leader takes vision, you know? Being able to see things that even _Starclan_ can't imagine."

"I wonder just how much Starclan can imagine. Come on, Serpentpaw, let's get some fresh-kill."

Runningpaw grabbed a mouse and sat down beside Scarletpaw and Duskpaw. She stared at it, waiting for Serpentpaw.

"Do you love Serpentpaw?" Scarletpaw specialized in being tremendously nosy.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Runningpaw was a little startled. She and Serpentpaw were just friends… right? She looked at Duskpaw, who made no response to Scarletpaw's question. He refused to look back at her. He just picked at his prey, uneasily. Serpentpaw came from around the corner with a vole.

"Oh… you already got a mouse. I thought that you might have wanted to share." Runningpaw felt mortified. Did Serpentpaw love her? And how come she didn't mind if he did?

"It's okay," he continued, "Maybe Morningpaw hasn't eaten yet." As he left, Scarletpaw and Duskpaw just stared at her.

"What are you looking at!" They kept staring.

"Really Runningpaw, do you think that-" Scarletpaw mewed.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous." Scarletpaw's face turned fierce and she stormed out. Runningpaw turned to Duskpaw who was looking at the ground.

"Are you going to snarl at me also?" Runningpaw felt her face almost on the verge of tears.

"No," Duskpaw finally looked up, "but just a warning about what you said to Scarletpaw. She isn't jealous because she's got Puddleclaw." Runningpaw suddenly understood why Scarletpaw seemed to be around Puddleclaw, the tabby tom, so often; it hadn't just been her imagination.

Runningpaw tried to say something, but Duskpaw's cold stare was choking her. In his eyes, she saw a swelling of anger that made her back away from him. It made her feel a dark paw clenching onto her, squeezing her breath away.

"Are you okay?" She managed to wail through his death glare.

"I'm fine." He hissed loud enough for her hairs to stand on end. He got up and walked away. Runningpaw was left shaking. She wanted so badly for Serpentpaw to return. He was the only cat who **wasn't** angry with her. But that was where she decided something crucial. Serpentpaw had said that she'd do something great. Well, she knew what it was. She was going to try to start peace in the forest, for the rest of eternity.

"I've experienced far too much bloodshed and cried too many tears already. I must bring the forest to peace," She whispered to herself in the bitter night. But it was so silent that it echoed in her mind.

* * *

okay! Review. Also... i was wondering- this is beyond random- but who do you think will die next book? I'm so afraid that it'll be Firestar... 


	6. NEW WARRIORS& APPRENTICES

**Thanks to all those who reviewed... which is one person out of eight...  
**

**New Warriors, New Apprentices**

"Listen Scarletpaw, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that- well…"

"It's okay." Scarletpaw spoke calmly but Runningpaw could tell that she was on the verge of crying. As a giant cloud whisked over their heads and the wind beat heavily upon their bright faces, they just stood there, staring at one another, expressionlessly. Then, they nodded and began to wail in agony and joy, for they were friends again.

"Serpentpaw is brave and ambitious, proud mind you, not that pride is a bad thing. I think you two look nice together." Scarletpaw spoke out last through a small, meek voice. Runningpaw laughed.

"I'm a little too young to even think about mating, though." Scarletpaw shook her head.

"Not for long. Badgerclaw wants to make us warriors, all of us except for Morningpaw, she's a little young. They have five or so kits to be apprenticed, so they have to make us warriors. It won't be more than a couple of days."

Runningpaw's eyes flickered with anticipation. She had been in Shadowclan only two moons! Of course, she had trained as an apprentice in Riverclan for six more moons than that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will make all of Mistpelt's kits apprentices, tonight," Mossstar announced, "But first, we have several new warriors. Scarletpaw, step forward. Do you agree to serve by the Warrior Code, loyally to Shadowclan?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, you are now Scarletlily."

"Scarletlily! Scarletlily!" The clan cheered. Runningpaw looked joyfully at her good friend. Scarletlily's eyes seemed to float over to Puddleclaw, who smiled greatly at her.

"Duskpaw, do you agree to serve by the warrior code, as loyal to Shadowclan?" Duskpaw nodded silently.

"Your new name is Duskfur."

"Duskfur! Duskfur!" Runninpaw looked to her other friend, her first friend from Shadowclan. He instantly looked away from her. He peered shyly at the rest of the clan. Runningpaw felt so suddenly rejected that she didn't hear what Mossstar said next, only the clan shouting,

"Serpentfang! Serpentfang!" Serpentfang shook his fur in a cocky manner, and then laughed as a joke. Runningpaw stepped forward to greet the three of them, but then it was her turn.

"Runningpaw," Mossstar summoned her. She stepped to the front as the entire clan stared at her. Not so long ago, she was an outsider, and now she was one of them.

"Runningpaw, will you serve according to the Warrior Code for Shadowclan?" Runningpaw grinned.

"Of course."

"You will now be called Runningfoot."

"Runningfoot! Runningfoot!" Then, Mossstar made Mistpelt's four kits apprentices. The first was an almost white she-cat, Snowpaw, she was made Puddleclaw's apprentice. The next was a ginger tom, Sunpaw, Ravenface's new apprentice. The third was a tabby tom, Smallpaw, Badgerclaw's apprentice. The last was a golden tabby, he was Blackleaf's new apprentice, Timberpaw.

After all of the congradulations, Runningfoot went through the woods. For whatever reason, she felt that she should. When she was far south, close to four trees, she knew that she had gone too far. This was where Snowpack lived. She trotted backwards, slightly unsure of why she had come. But before she could get all too far, a deep voice came from the woods.

"Is there a reason, young one, that you come to my territory so often? Do you think that you are a wolf perhaps?" A tall wolf with a scar running down his face came towards her. It was Scarcloud. Runningfoot opened her mouth, but had nothing to say.

"I'm not going to harm you. But, it is just unusual. If I were you, I would not go and jeopordize your reputation. A war is coming between the clans and the pack will be involved in it you know."

"How do you know I'm not a spy?" Runningfoot felt instantly that she shouldn't have said it.

"If you are a spy then you are a terrible one, for so far you have been here three times and not found a scrap of information…" A howl was sounded not too far off.

"That will be Midnightfur. He was just made a warrior."

"So was I."

"Good Luck." Scarcloud left and Runningfoot was swirling with confusion.

"Thanks," she whispered to the thin cool air, " at least, I think."

-

* * *

Ok... I'll admit that this chapter kinda sucks. deep sigh deepersigh 

Once again- who do ya think is gonna die in Twilight?- btw I just saw the cover!


End file.
